The Risen
by ana.gomes.branco
Summary: A young woman is on a quest not only to save her soul mate but also to save the world. In order to do that she must forge a team of the right people and find a hero to lead them. But will she succeed? With the chosen hero long dead and a team of people with different views and morals will she be able to save everyone including herself? Join the quest.


**THE RISEN**

PROLOGUE

The morning came and the wind howled. Standing over a grave in the grey and isolated cemetery was a young woman. She did not move. The inscription on the cold burial stone read _«Isabelle Coeur 1992-2015 Daughter Friend Truth-Seeker»._

A group of silhouettes spoke softly on the entrance of the graveyard.

"I'm worried. She hasn't moved since the funeral." said a young blond man.

"Her light just died. We have to give her space." answered a black-haired tall woman.

"Perhaps it's best if we remove her from here?" interrupted a middle aged man.

"No. She has to deal with this on her own. She will find the way. I know it." said the woman.

"Yes, but five days is too much. I can't help wondering how she is even standing."

"I believe it's her sheer strength of determination, Mack. Either that or she lacks the desire for life. In any case, I have to agree with Adelaide. Let us leave her alone." retorted the older man.

"Whatever you say, doc. Come on, Mack."

The threesome walked away from the cemetery, leaving the young woman standing on the exact same spot.

CHAPTER ONE: THE SEER

Inside a cave in an enormous and snowy forest, a dark-haired boy entered a trance. His eyes turned white. Suddenly the boy awoke.

"She's here."

A crow flew to his side while a direwolf trots to the entrance. The wolf returned with a young woman – her long hair dark oaken brown, her eyes a pure deep brown, her pale toned to be less pale than the northerners but not enough to be as bronzed as the people of Dorne.

"I've been waiting for you."

"And I've been looking for you, Bran Stark. It seems I may require your help."

"Yes. I'm aware of your quest. I know what I must do."

"There are others we must locate. Your sister is a tricky one, to say the least."

"Arya has become very good at hiding. Seeking the rest in this land will be easier."

"Well, yes. Jon Snow is rather easy to find. Daenerys and Tyrion are as traceable as one can be." The woman fidgeted her fingers while talking.

"And what about the others?"

"The Potter Gang and Holstein won't be difficult. Baggins and Katniss may prove to be a harder challenge." The woman paced back and forward, continuously.

"Do you believe you can convince all of them?"

"With your help, Bran, yes. I do believe. But before all of them… We need to find the bard." The woman stopped her pacing.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Come along, Summer. We have a job to do. Lead the way?" said Bran, turning to the woman.

"Sure. Come." The woman picked the boy up. "You know… You're heavier than you look."

Bran Stark, the crow, the direwolf and the woman leaped into the darkness.

CHAPTER TWO: POTIDAEA

The foursome arrived at a small town in the narrowest point of the peninsula of Pallene, an isthmus, in Ancient Greece. The streets were filled with vivid vendors trying to sell their merchandise. The woman bargained for a wheel cart and paid the vendor in a small silver bracelet. She strapped the cart to Summer and lead the group to a house near the edge of the town. She promptly knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds a young tall blonde woman opened the door.

"Yes?" She inquired looking suspiciously to the weird group.

"Hi there. I'm looking for Gabrielle."

"Yeah? And who's asking?"

"I'm a friend. Tell her that I know a way."

"Hm. Just wait right there." The woman stepped inside the house and start talking to a shadowy figure near the fireplace. "Aunt Gabby – there's someone here for you. They say they know a way. What does that mean?"

The woman in the shadow responded. "Stay here Sarah." She walked to the front door and inspected the group. She was of small stature, short blond hair and emerald eyes that looked both sad and regal. "Come in. I don't want you to get sick now, do I?"

"Thank you, Gabrielle." The young woman picked Bran and stepped inside. The direwolf waited outside.

Gabrielle helped putting Bran in a chair and picked a jar of ale, filling three mugs, passing one to each guest and reserving one to herself. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Gabrielle I need your help. I have a mission to complete and I will only be able to do it if we awake her."

"She's not asleep."

"I know but…"

"She's dead." Gabrielle interrupted. "Do you think I ever stopped thinking about her? It's all I ever think about. But she died. She died to help more souls than you and I could count. She died and left me all alone!" Gabrielle let a tear fall and shook her head.

"She did it for the greater good. I know that Gabrielle, but there is a way. She has atoned for her sins, now it's the time for her to come back. Only she can do it."

"You think there's a way to revive her? How? And why?"

"Let's just say that an old someone gave me a job to do."

"Gabrielle, she's right. Only the greatest warrior can do this. She has done this once, she'll do it again." said Bran.

"You're talking about… No, but even if she's revived, she doesn't have that power anymore."

"We know a way." said the woman. "Will you join us Gabrielle?"

"I still don't get why I'm needed. Or why you need her to do that."

"In the future there is a great danger. Of fanatics, violence, anger, chaos… There is only one way to stop it – destroy its influence." The woman looked at Bran "Plus… There is a reason why I'm doing this. But I'll tell you later, I promise you."

"Okay, I'll buy that future in danger thing. But really, why me? You can revive her without me. It's too painful if it doesn't work."

"Gabrielle, you'll be the reason she returns. It is you she's waiting for. Her soulmate. Her best friend. Her light. Gabrielle, she needs you."

"All right. What's the plan then?"

The three devised their plan all through the night while Sarah and her mother prepared a light dinner made of soup, bread and wine.

"It's settled then?" Gabrielle asked, in the morning.

"Yes." The woman picked up Bran. "I'll meet you here after some stops."

"Stay safe."

Bran, Summer, the crow and the woman once again leaped into the darkness

CHAPTER THREE: THE PLAN

_(A few stops later)_

"Okay, with everybody gathered here, we can finally commence." said the woman.

"That's all fine and all, but you mind explaining us the plan?" asked a red-haired tall man.

"Ron, don't be rude!" intervened a beautiful brown-haired woman.

"That's okay, Hermione." Said the woman "Yes, now it's the time to reveal the plan. You know, this is a time of ancient gods, warlords and kings. But the time where I come from, there's no ancient gods, there's just one. But there are warlords and wanna-be kings. It is a land in turmoil that cries out for a hero. For a mighty princess forged in the heat of battle. The power, the passion, the danger… Her courage will change the world and I hope, many lives." The woman paused and smiled. "I summoned you here today because we face a battle far dangerous than any of us could hope. There is an evil out there, far greater than you imagine. He disguises himself as the one true god. But make no mistake. He's no god, he's a corruption. My time is filled with war and violence in the name of an unnamed god, money corrupts its governments funded by pretense religious institutions. We must stop this. In order to do that, we will not fight every army there is, but rather cut the head of the snake. To do so, we need a hero, risen from ashes, returned from the dead, who's able to do just that. We need Xena, the Warrior Princess."

"How are supposed to do that, smart-ass?" asked a blond dwarf.

"Ah, Tyrion. Well, it's simple really. We locate her final resting place, summon her spirit, return her to her body and WHAMMO! Hero risen."

"That simple, huh?" Asked a young blond girl

"Of course, I also need a team to secure weapons, while we do that." The woman laughed. "No Laura, it's not _that _simple. We'll divide in three teams – a Weapon team, an Intel team and a Main team. Main team will have two missions – search for Eve and discover Xena's resting place, that will be leaded by me, Gabrielle and Daenerys. Intel team will discover all information pertaining this pretense god and his hiding place, its defense mechanism, etc. I'll leave you further instructions written. The weaponry team will be leaded by Katniss. You'll recover any weapon deemed capable of killing gods but don't leave at just that. Bring in the big guns. We'll need it."

"Yes, mam. How can we contact you?"

"Bran will be with me at all times, Katniss. We'll know when we're needed. Tyrion, you'll act as the strategist on her team. Ron and Arya will go with you."

"On it." Katniss replied and left with her team.

"Harry, you'll have Bilbo Baggins and Peeta Mellark as strategists. Peeta is excellent at camouflage. Bring Jon Snow and Thorin Oakenshield with you.

"You mind asking your name?"

"She's the promised one" said suddenly Bran, his eyes white revealing his trance.

"When everything is lost

And desperation comes at bay,

A path begins to be crossed

Before the night is grey:

A name as old as frost

And time, will sway.

When everything is tossed

And the future seems stray

The ultimate cost

It's the only way –

The promised one's loss

Will return one day"

"Bran? Are you all right?" Gabrielle rushed to Bran's side.

"The promised one's loss will return one day? You mean she will really return to me?"

"I'm fine. Yes, she will."

"That's good. He'll keep his promise then." The woman smiled inwardly. "Harry you must go with your team."

"Yes, promised one. Funny. I was the chosen one. Titles, huh? Come on, team." Harry and his team promptly left.

"Weird revelations. Anyways, Daenerys, you'll be in charge of finding Eve. She's a key element, extremely necessary. You'll have Hermione as your strategist and Carmilla as your warrior, although I do know that dragons seem to suffice the protection. You'll be leaving with Sarah. She'll take you to Eve. Protect both of them at all costs."

"Will do." Danny and her team soon left to pursue the trail of Eve.

"Gabrielle, you, Bran, me, Laura and Legolas will leave to find Xena's tomb. We'll start with Amphipolis. There's where her ashes are, right?"

"Yes. With her brother and mother."

"No time to loose, then. Come on folks, it will be a long ride to destiny point."

The woman and her group soon left the house in the small town and purchased five horses and a small carriage. They began their trip to Xena's hometown.

CHAPTER FOUR: ROAD TO XENA

"Gabrielle, wait up." asked the woman, riding a white mare.

"You know, you never did say your name." Gabrielle replied on her grey stallion.

"Anya. Anya Fleming. I wanted to tell you the real reason behind all this." Started Anya. "A week ago I lost the most important person in the world to me. She was my reason to breathe, my light, my sunshine, my…"

"Soulmate."

"Yes. She died, unfortunately. And I couldn't bare it. The pain was too great. I stayed by her grave day and night. Couldn't move. Until I snapped and started running to the nearest cliff. I don't know if I ever thought of jumping or not. Can't remember. But I started screaming. I screamed to all the entities – it couldn't be her, they had to bring her back." Anya started clutching her fists trying to control her emotions.

"Oh, Anya…"

"Well, someone or something responded. Next thing I knew there was a voice inside my head and a feeling of ease and peace going through me. It showed me what to do in order to get her back – showed me the truth behind all the atrocities. I knew I had to try. And if in the process I'd get to have the chance to return someone else a loved one, than that was an added bonus."

"Wow. So that's the real reason." Gabrielle remained silent for a minute, reflecting. "I believe you. I can see how much you loved her. What was her name?"

"Isabelle."

"Beautiful name. She'll return to you, Anya. I know it. We'll defeat that pretense god, Xena and Isabelle will return and we'll finally have our deserved happy endings."

"Thank you Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle, we've arrived." said Legolas, a tall blond elf.

"Thank you Legolas."

"Auch, this horse rides really do sting." said Laura.

"You'll be fine. You stay here, I'll go with Gabrielle."

"Come, Anya."

Anya and Gabrielle entered the final resting place of Xena's ashes. But when they tried to retrieve them a figure appeared to them.

"Ares. What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are _you _doing? Stealing her ashes. You're despicable." said the tall dark haired buff god of war.

"Ares, we're trying to bring her back! So please, get out of the way." replied Anya.

"No no no no. Let her be in peace."

"She's not at peace, Ares!" cried Gabrielle.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Ares, leave. Now." said calmly Anya.

Anya start emitting a light towards the god of war.

"Ouch. It burns. How? You're a mere mortal!"

"She's the promised one."

Ares promptly flashed out of the site, but not before warning them that he'd be back.

Gabrielle grabbed Xena's ashes and pulled Anya to the exit.

"That was incredible. How did you that?" asked Gabrielle.

"I… I don't know."

"You're AELIA CHANNAH. The gracious sun. Your arrival was prophesized a long time ago. You are the promised one, the one to call upon the dead warrior and to lead the world to its salvation." replied Bran.

"That's… almost unbelievable. We must go now. I fear we won't be alone for long. If Ares knows what we're up to, he'll warn others."

"You're right. Let's return base." replied Legolas. "Next time you won't enter alone. We all go or no one goes, deal?"

"Deal."

The group headed back to Potidaea with their precious cargo on Bran's hands.

CHAPTER FIVE: EVE

"Gabrielle!"

"Eve!"

As they returned to Gabrielle's home/base of operations, Eve ran to Gabrielle's side, hugging her tightly.

"You're more like her every day that passes, dear Eve."

"Is it true? Are you planning to bring mother back?" asked Eve hopefully.

"Yes, Eve. We are." replied Anya. "We'll need to go to Ipet-isu in Karnak."

"Egypt?" asked Hermione. "The most select of places… Karnak was a city of temples built over 2000 years and dedicated to Amun, Mut and Koshnu."

"I know. That's where we headed – to the Theban triad of gods."

The group packed and headed to the port. The entered a tavern where they spent the night. The morning afterwards they set sail to the land of pharaohs. They arrived at Cairo were they boarded a smaller boat that cruised the Nile all the way to Karnak.

"Here we are. It's over the Hypostyle hall. Come on."

"How do you know these names?" asked Katniss.

"I'm a history buff." Anya walked towards an enclosure bigger than ten European cathedrals. She stopped in front of an enormous stone statue. "This is it."

"Amun. He's the equivalent of Zeus, isn't he?" asked Gabrielle.

"Yup. Place the urn in the feet of the statue. Eve and I will do the rest. Eve – time to pray." Anya and Eve both kneeled.

Eve started praying to the God of Eli. Anya meanwhile started talking, summoning the Egyptian god.

"Amun-Ra, the hidden one, god of sun, I summon thee. Come aide us returning the Warrior to life. Help us defeat the pretense god."

As Anya continued a light appeared in front of Eve.

"Callisto…"

"Eve, my child. Be brave. I'm here to help."

"You're here to bring mother back?"

"Yes. Amun-Ra has brought me here to do so."

"What about the God of Eli?"

"The God of Eli is no more. Eve don't be afraid. Eli is safe and so am I. He requested that I hid until I was needed. Such time has arrived. He gave me the powers to help you. Hold hands. Form a circle of love. We will be joined by another."

"Who?" Eve asked while holding hands with Callisto and Anya

A small sound and slim woman appeared, with curly blond hair and a smile on her face.

"Yoohoo! Miss me, honey? You need love, and I'm like, the Goddess of Love, ain't I?"

"Oh, Aphrodite!" Gabrielle hugged her goddess friend. "I'm glad you came."

"Couldn't leave you all alone! Now, let's do this thing, shall we?" said Aphrodite while grabbing Gabrielle's and Callisto's hand.

They formed a circle over Xena's urn and waited in silence, concentrating their energies towards the epicenter. Suddenly a light beam appeared from the sky and fell on the urn. An explosion of light burst, leaving all momentarily blind. When the blindness faded, standing in the middle of the female circle, was a naked tall dark-haired beautiful woman with piercing blue eyes.

"Xena!"

The woman gasped, breathing for the first time. "Ga… Gab… Gabrielle."

"Sh… Sh… It's all right Xena. You're back." Gabrielle put a cloak over Xena and hugged her tight.

"But… The souls…"

"The souls are at peace. Amun-Ra made sure of that. You are free from the shackles of your past, Xena. Welcome back to land of the living." explained Anya.

"Who're all these people?"

"Your army. There is danger that we must face and you must lead us, Xena."

"I'm back for not even a minute and you already want me to lead an army? That's just great."

"Xena, the God of Eli is no more. We must fight evil in its core." retorted Eve.

"All right, all right. I get it. Evil to fight, lives to save. Where do we begin?" said Xena with a smirk.

"We begin by giving you your clothes, your sword…" started Anya.

"Your chackram." finished Gabrielle. "I kept it safe until we met again."

"Oh, Gabby…" Xena looked amorously at Gabrielle.

"Xena…" Aphrodite hugged Xena that stared awkwardly. "I must go, but it was great to see you both reunited. Keep in touch, huh." And with a wave and a smile the goddess disappeared.

"To do so we must meet at the agreed location."

"Where to, Anya?" asked Gabrielle.

"Modern day, Germany. Epicenter of modern politics and one of the many gates to Paradise."

"What? And how?" Xena looked confused to the speaker.

"Hold on. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

And the group once again leaped into the darkness.

CHAPTER SIX: THE BATTLE BEGINS

"Here we are. Schloss Neuschwanstein, Bavaria, Germany. The castle has a cave that is a gateway. Hurry, visiting hours are almost over and the rest of the team is already waiting for us."

The group hurried into the castle and went up to the third floor. They joined the other group on the mad king's accommodations. They passed the drawing room and entered the small grotto. Anya pressed on one of the false rocks on the artificial cave and an artificial waterfall and artificial rainbow appeared.

"Pass through, the window of time is short."

"Through the waterfall? There's a wall behind it." replied Xena.

"Believe me, it's not always what it seems." said Ron.

Xena walked towards the waterfall and before she could blink, she was on top of a rock formation with the others following closely behind.

"Okay guys, lay it down for me. Defenses?"

"It seems that they have a breach in the southwest part of their headquarters. There's a rock entrance that's barely guarded and very clouded." said Harry.

"Very good. And weapons?"

"Spears, swords, staffs, maces, arrows, axes… And the Harpe." said Katniss.

"Oh, the sword of Cronus. That's very good. It works both as a sword and a sickle. Versatile. Lethal to gods. Good job." Xena toyed with the sword and smirked. "Now let's go commit deicide."

"We need a distraction to enter. Harry – you, Hermione, Jon Snow and Ghost, Peeta and Bilbo Baggins will attack through the east. Daenerys, Ron, Thorin, Carmilla and Tyrion – you go through the north. Legolas and Katniss will provide back up as archers. Arya you stay and guard Laura and Bran." Commanded Anya. "Will Summer be joining us, Bran?"

"Yes."

"Great. So me, Xena, Gabs and Summer go through the southwest entrance when they're distracted enough."

The teams assumed their positions. On Xena's signal, Danny's team advance through the North. Her Dragons roared while Ron shielded the team. Thorin, Carmilla and Tyrion advanced with their swords, axes and maces towards the horde of angels that came swarming, alerted by the sound of the beasts. The battle began. Carmilla smashed the mace into an angel's head while Tyrion impaled another with his axe. Thorin fought off two angels and Danny drew a knife into an angel's back.

On the east side, Harry's team was given the ok to go so Harry started stupifing angels while Hermione shield them. Jon Snow wield his sword and Ghost jumped and gashed through various angel's necks. Peeta and Bilbo formed an unlikely duo punching and kicking angels away.

Meanwhile, Legolas and Katniss threw a volley of arrows against the enemy's forces.

"It's time." said solemnly Xena.

Xena and her team quietly approached the entrance. They entered the headquarters when all of the sudden Summer began to growl. A dark haired woman appeared in front of them.

"Xena." said the woman with a wicked smile. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to see you again."

"Alti. What you're doing in Paradise?" Xena grew increasingly angry at the sight of her old rival.

"A certain someone call me up to the ranks. They have been expecting this. Now your soul will finally be mine!" Alti laughed.

Xena and Alti began a gruesome battle with each other. Summer and Anya were fending off angels that came when the noise of the battle began

Out of nowhere, on the other side of the entrance, a blond woman appeared.

"Missed me Gabrielle?"

"Najara? But how? It's not possible, you were in a coma!"

"Ah, but our lord performs miracles. He gave me a rank and a portion of land to rule on. Have you heard about my lovely warriors in the middle east?" Najara smiled while walking towards Gabrielle. "The jinn warned us of your arrival. You belong with me Gabrielle. Ditch them and come fight for the light."

"I'll never belong with you Najara. Give up this nonsense and you may yet find peace." Gabrielle breathed heavily.

"One way or another – you will be with me, sweet Gabrielle." And with that Najara pulled a sword and the two started fighting. Gabrielle drove off the attacks easily with her sais but in one moment of distraction she was almost gashed by Najara, if it weren't for Xena's chackram. With that, Gabrielle delivered a final blow and Najara let out her final breath. "Gabrielle… I'm… I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, Xena didn't let her distraction of saving Gabrielle get the best of her. She fended Alti's attacks while attacking Alti's bare flank. But it wasn't enough. Suddenly she heard Anya talking to her. "Xena attack on the left – she's weaker there." With a precise movement of the sword, Xena defeated Alti.

Gabrielle, Anya and Xena walked inside. They saw a blond archangel on the throne.

"Michael?" Gabrielle looked surprised to the archangel she once knew. "It was him all along."

"He killed the God of Eli due to his thirst for power. He dissolved the council of archangels and sited on the throne himself. He began ruling cruelly and without mercy." explained Anya. "He gave Najara the control of the middle east fanatics and Alti the rule of the most powerful in the world. It was a deadly combination."

Xena and Anya walked towards the throne.

"Ah, Xena. The one who escaped. Care to join me in my army? You were an archangel once, after all."

"Yeah and it didn't work that well for either of us, did it? Step away from the throne Michael. You have nowhere else to go."

"Uh, but that will be the one thing I can't do, Xena."

"You leave us no choice."

"What… The AELIA CHANNAH? No!"

Anya started talking softly with Amun-Ra and a light came out of her and poured into Xena's Harpe. Xena leaped and whilst Michael's face transformed into pure shock, she buried the sword in his chest, ending his reign of terror.

The group stepped outside to watch the battle end. The angels gave up and retreated. Everyone cheered. They grouped up and together leaped into the darkness.

CHAPTER SEVEN: GOODBYES

Near the castle the group said its goodbyes. Anya promptly delivered everyone home safely, thanking them for their precious help.

Xena, Gabrielle and Eve were waiting for their turn when Ares appeared in front of them.

"Xena, you're back. Good. Now you and I can resume our destiny of war – come with me Xena. I'll make you my queen."

"Not a chance, Ares." Xena punched Ares in the gut. "You shouldda know by now, Ares. You're not my destiny. She is." Xena looked at Gabrielle lovingly. "Whaddya think I'd say this time, huh?

"I'll be back Xena. Rest assured." And with that, Ares puffed out of sight and Anya arrived.

"Everything all right, folks? Sorry for the delay, Laura couldn't stop yacking about our lil' adventure."

"It's all good." Xena responded.

"Anya, but what about Isabelle?"

Eve stepped in the conversation. "She will return as soon as we're home, Gabby. It's an Amun-Ra promise." She smiled. "And Eli returned to fill in for his god. All is safe in Paradise and earth. Thank you, Anya." Anya nodded.

With that she delivered them home and return to her hometown. A pure beam of light came out of the clouds, making Anya close her eyes for a second. When she opened them, a beautiful young woman appeared in front of her. She had lusty wavy brown hair, soft pale skin, freckles, deep brown eyes and a smile on her face.

"Anya."

"Isabelle." Anya gasped. "Isabelle, you're here!"

She ran to Isabelle and hugged her tightly. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"No, my sweet Anya. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere" Isabelle placed her hands on Anya's face and kissed lovingly and softly.

The kiss grew stronger until both came out for air. They smiled and started walking towards the horizon.

"Where to, my love?" asked Isabelle.

"Wherever destiny lead us."

EPILOGUE

Xena and Gabrielle were reminiscing about their past, laying in their bed on Cyrene's tavern in Amphipolis.

"I've missed you terribly, Xena."

"I know, Gabby. When I was there all I could think about was my love for you."

"Oh Xena. I love you too. I can't be away from you anymore."

"Neither can I. That's why I've been thinking…" Xena got out of bed and kneeled in front of Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, the battling bard of Potidaea, owner of my heart, my best friend and my soulmate, will you marry me?"

Gabrielle stopped in total surprise. Abruptly she responded. "Yes. Xena, yes!" Gabby kissed Xena deeply and brought het once again to the bed. She slowly started taking Xena's armor while kissing her neck and biting Xena's soft skin. With all of Xena's clothes off, Gabrielle admired her lover's physique. Perfect round breast, slim belly and impossibly long legs.

Xena started taking Gabrielle's clothes slowly and smiled looking at her fiancée. She kissed her once again and started moving her hand to Gabrielle's lower zone.

"Oh, Xena."

Xena and Gabrielle made love all night long. On the following morning they awoke to each other's embrace.

"We were always meant to be together."

"Yes. This time and the next, my love."

"This is our destiny, you and I, Xena."

"Forever"

_End._


End file.
